User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi there. You never seemed to get my message on your old talk page Ten, but I was wondering if could I create a Tenshi character, please? If you need to see one of my characters beforehand or something to verify that I won't mess up or something, have a look at Setsuna. If not, I'm sorry for bothering you. Oh yeah, and nice to meet you as well. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much, Ten ^^. Also, could I give my character an Esalare, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks once again, Ten ^^. PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, would you like to RP sometime, Ten? PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ten, do you have any pointers on how to make Setsura seem less like a third release? Sei just told me to delete it, but I'm pretty stubborn when it comes to things like this, so I'm trying to improve it, and your advice would be greatly appreciated. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ten, I like Raian's new Zan^^. Just sayin'. PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo Sorry Sorry >_< Mr. Seo made me work all day since nobody showed up. Koreans and their lack of independence day celebration >_< But no worries, I've kept track of things with my phone, and the story is excellent :3 Illl probably be on the chat tomorrow, so ill seeya then bro. '- Sei' :Now I'm giddy to see the next segment :3 '- Sei' Hey Hey I saw the story. See, this is exactly why I can easily trust you with any of my characters. =w= You portray them in the same manner I do. I guess it's because we've worked together for so long. Anyways, reading your series got me wanting to write a small bonus chapter that can fit anywhere you want it to fit into your TBTP series. I hope you enjoy it: TBTP: Arrogance and Closure I'll seeya tomorrow =3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back I have seen that you have return after a long time. Its good to have you back Ten.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your advice.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hei images Hiya, Tenneh. I was just wondering if I can use a couple of the pictures of Hei that you used for Raian before - most notably the profile picture and his Om... however you spell it (sorry, I'm on my phone) uniform picture. If I can't, I'll completely understand. Please get back to me when you can; ciao. :Thank you! (: And that it is, Tenneh; that it is. :L Hey Tenny I'll have to make this short, as I only have a few minutes to use the computer on my break. Thank you for the compliments on the story, I hope it turns out as well as yours always do. The most important thing I wanted to mention is, is that should my TBTP chapter end up contradicting something of your story, please let me know. I don't wanna end up screwing with your intended ideas. :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, bro. Hope everthing's alright. =/ Sorry to hear that you have to deal with that shit. I'll probably get to another segment in the chapter tonight, but yeah, I'm free from work and stuff on Saturday, around noon-time, so I'll definitely see you then. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Tenny Hey bro :) I dunno if you're online or not, but I wanted to leave this message, since I'm at the orientation. The dorm is pretty sweet, I wish I wasn't commuting, lulz. But anyways, just checking in. Making sure you're golden, and Aha is kept on his leash. Mink too. The leash that is. >.> <.< Also, if possible, could you give Shien a greetings from me? Also, you up to anything tonight? '- Sei' Ten Tailed Hello Ten. If you have time I would like to have a private chat with you. Reason expanding my friends list on BFF. Beside I find talking just talking helps me to improve by talking to you and Sei. And hope you are having or had a good day.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:20, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ten I was wondering. If you ever want or need to talk to me fast here is the chat I made http://bffwgf.chatango.com. : The Twilight of Your Despair 02:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: GF Whoa there!? Who in the world is complaining? We dont interact with anyone except for the members. And the talk between me and N is normal between us so no one should be complaining about that either unless they areactively stalking our pages. And the discussion as already been resolved. So the fact that people complaining should be addresssed as such. I dont recall anyone having a problem with anything we do. In fact its quite the opposite seeing asthe members list is constantly growing. And the espada talk page? that was solved as well....and that was a rather old argument to be addressing now. And Sei joined but no disrespect to him but hasn't really been on talking to us. If there was something ge wanted to address then our talk pages were always open aswell as the chat (when it was running). And now no offense to you but deleting every article we worked on together? Isn't that a bit mutch? I mean the GF is just atitle of sorts rather than a special club. What community is thinking that they have to be a part of the GF to be a part of the community? Hell I actively talk to fenix and wahpah and they aren't part of the GF and heck to be truthful the majority of the active users are the GF themselves because that draw of comraderie brings us together to make such articles in the first place. I would love to actually discuss this further wuth you if you get the time. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 03:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Hey Ten. Couldn't help but see your messages to Raze and Njalm about the GF, pal. You seem pretty angry and annoyed about it, which is understandable, I guess, considering the discussions and conflicting view points at times between the members easily being viewed as arguments by the rest of the community. But would you mind telling me some of the complaints, so we can try and get this situation resolved smoothly? It'd be appreciated. Since the wiki chat has been disabled and I don't work with chatandgo, here's my email address, if you want to reply either to it, or my talk page: lloyd980@hotmail.co.uk As I was saying, I'd like to get this situation resolved, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) cool naruto pic you should try drawing more it's really good[[User:Kiiroi Senko|'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf']] (The fire's shadow illuminates the village) 06:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Question That new template you made for Raian's page, is that free for use by all users or only your characters? --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 14:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I wasnt I suck at changing code on the wikia anyway I was just wondering thats all.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 00:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Response I was just joking on the typo you made. I had no intention to say that it should be changed or removed at all. Fahuem 16:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Ten, I saw you retooled your Ichigo article, I have a question regarding the inclusion of the soul link to Raian's page and new powers but not to Ichigo's wouldn't that create a break in history for the two articles?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 15:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ten Hey, this is user WanderingShinobi. Im just letting you know that this is my new ccount, made due to the fact my old one got jacked up along with my email and stuff. Passsing this along to you so you dont think I have dual accounts or something. Lord Iza 18:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Tenny I will be on rather late tonight, so when you get online, if you do, message me on my talkpage so I know you're there. See ya then. '- Sei' Hey there! I'm relatively new to the whole USING Wiki so me coming here is kind of...awkward, so can you help me out on what's the backround of the RP Forum here, if there is any, so none of my characters and stuff don't collide or I can mesh things in properly? Thanks for the greeting btw :) Sincerely, Mangetsu20 TTF (Ten Tailed Fox), I wish some advice on what would be best to tweak my character *Daisuke Hayate* to make him fit on the site. I'm finding it difficult to try to initiate him into the site to per standards, considering someone sent me a link to what I assumed was the RIGHT way of filling out my character, but he never responded to my queries. Please talk to me ASAP on how to get this to work... Sincerely, Mangetsu20 Ten Ten if you got time can I ask for a request of you?: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Not tonight for soon I am going to sleep but sometime before monday, would you like to have an rp with me?: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any characters that could fight against Masanori Kawahiru? For I want a powerful character to force him to reveal his bankai. As a way to reveal, better than just making one you know.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Well I would love to challenge Raian. I don't want it to be blood bath for you or me. And while Masanori may have 580/600 really he is only base Aizen Class with twice the spiritual power of a captain before he release his zanpakuto. Btw you should read up on my greatest creation Philosophy you see his zanpakuto is the only one in all of creation that is of this none spiritual energy. But I am going to sleep I'll reply sometime tomorrow on when and whom you want to fight against. But I would love to fight Raian always have. Good Night Ten.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to rp still. Masanori Vs Raian?: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) thank you hey thanks for having my back about my bount character I didn't know he was admin and I apologive for my attitude but I just wanted to thank you. Inyuyasha42 03:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) would you like to rp? hey ten-tails I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind rping with me I haven't had a chance to in awhile and if you don't mind could you make the thread or I can it doesn't matter so please message me back as soon as you can thanks. Inyuyasha42 13:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) hey whats up man how are you did you get my earlier message. Inyuyasha42 02:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey whats up hey ten-tailed fox how are you would you like to rp or something no one else seems to want too so I thought I would ask you or could I join oe of your storys on here if it's ok. Inyuyasha42 21:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I edited my character and I think its within specifications you wanted to meet. Inyuyasha42 was the user who helped me finalize his creation/editing, I wish you helped me along a bit, but I see as a Admin, you have a lot of responsibilities other than helping a newbie like me. I hope I can get a hang of this Wiki, and it will be a fun experience...:) Hello im pretty new to the wikia so im just going around saying hi to everone so hi :D sheo 23:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) O.o that's sweet xD btw this is sheo it won't let me sign in on my iPod DX -Sheo Masanori VS Raian Like the title the rp I would like to rp with you would be a battle, between Masanori Kawahiru and Raian Getsueikirite. Let me know if you still can or want to.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine also I have been reading Raian's page to understand his fight methods and powers. As for a story is this just a sparring match or something more? But I thought sparring match as Masanori falls into the same class as Seiretou and Kamui.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to be sure is Raian current level of power enough to spar with Masanori. I don't want a blood bath.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey ten, On this wiki page their is a table about different elements and how they are used, and i was wondering how they done the table like that since when i asked on that wiki they never answered. Plz respond and could you also tell me how to change colour of a table thanks in advance GunzOfWolfz 15:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox picture Hi ten i hope i'm not bothering you but on the info box template am i supposed t copy the URL of the picture i want into the imege section or is it something else? sheo 17:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) los cinco arrancer hey ten tails can my arrancer join your los cinco espada if it's ok. Inyuyasha42 19:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats / Blog Post Hello Ten, First, off I wanted to congratulate you on remaining as admin and recently your position of Head Admin. Out of all the admins, I thought you were probably the most qualified to stay on. Secondly, which is what I really wanted to discuss with you, was your blog post. I saw that you mentioned users lashing out at the admins for not having a say much with what goes on around here, and then when voting came, no one else did. Here's my take on that matter. Its no secret that many users weren't happy with the way how things were currently being run, and as such said they would be leaving the site, which in the end, happened. These users were probably the most active on the site, updating articles daily. So when they left, so did your pool of frequent participating members. Of course, that's no excuse as other users could have voted. But that was just my theory. Also, and this is probably farfetched, but maybe the fact that no one voted says something all in its own. Users may have not posted openly "Oppose" in fear of retaliation from an admin. Remember, you're talking about Admins and Users: a relationship that is currently shaky where trust is all but gone. So instead of openly saying they opposed, they merely didn't show "Support" and left it blank. That could be one reason, but again, I don't know and merely speculating. Northstar1012 14:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) will you find a way to revive lilynette in any of your arcs( 05:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC)pporter) will you think of away to revive lilynette it would be neet if she was starrk's release beacon again( 05:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC)pporter) Hello. I once made some requests here, and I've come to request something again. Is there any Roleplays you're starting, a part of, or know about that you would recommend me joining?Mangetsu20 05:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Match Is it time for our character's match or do you want to wait longer?: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Ten. And I forgot to add this in the last message. Since my Philosophy energy which is Masanori's Unique Zanpakuto gives many advantages that Spiritual Power doesn't like protectetion from Sekkiseki and Reason as well as having divine aspects. I will extend to you more latitute for hits in the rp. Meaning you can make it somewhat harder for me to avoid your attacks, and slightly easier to avoid mine.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I edited it. If I have any further questions on matters of this Wiki, or anything else about Wikia policies that I still don't understand, I'll contact you. I apologize for my outburst, it was uncalled for. Please accept my humble apologies, I hope you won't hold them against me as both a person and as a member of Bleach Wiki. Sincrely, Mangetsu20 04:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Chapter One. Sparring Match Raian Getsueikirite vs Masanori Kawahiruand its your turn unless you want to start it off. As you accepted my challenge I give you the choice of location. Also no time frame post when you can.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Parley Good afternoon Ten. I know we've been at odds since, but I would like to extend a warm thanks for your efforts in trying to improve this wiki. At the very least it shows character and a willingness to address the problems, so again you have my thanks. Pleasantries aside, the secondary, perhaps even primary reason I am speaking to you, is that I plan on using Ulquiorra in an upcoming series of short stories. With that in mind, I believe at least in the RPs you've used him in, I think you've done the best in portraying him. I'd like a little help in understanding his character, so I can accurately portray him, assuming you have time that is. I know you're busy, so I won't ask you to put aside time for me, given our history. Also I would like to direct you to Memoirs of a Madman. Chrono would probably have a heart attack if he knew, but this is the start of his own series of short stories involving the history of Aizen (who is unnamed at this point); his time as a human, his rise and fall, and very reasoning behind his actions. I think you would find it most enlightening, and an excellent piece of literary work, offering great insight into the mind of who could arguably be the only true hero of the entire Bleach series. Beyond that, I hope you enjoy your day. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I know. Its why I used it, we're both fans of Captain Jack Sparrow, so I figure the title would have lightened the mood. We can continue to communicate via the talk pages or we can move onto chatango/chat. Whichever you prefer. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well the first thing is how he speaks. I can write eloquently enough, but Ulquiorra seems to have a middle ground between being "polite" and "arrogant" at the same time. A very condescending manner of speaking. How did you do the same with him? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) "I'm impressed Ten, that was very insightful of you, and I appreciate the explanation. I think I've got a good grasp of his speech now. If you'll continue to indulge me, the next concern is Ulquiorra's motivations themselves. He served under Aizen, willingly at that, and addressed him in an oddly respectful manner. You said that he respect authority, the so the question is why? I have a few thoughts of my own, so Ill just list them. The first is that spiritual pressure is a phenomena that can be seen, felt, measured. It has quantity. Since Aizen is stronger, it makes sense that Aizen would have respect for that kind of strength. But it goes deeper than that no? Im trying to go below that surface to uncover what truly makes him tick. Now in the context of your own stories, you chose that after Starrk revived Ulquiorra he would seek company to discover what it meant to be apart of a "team". I assume this reasoning was based on the understanding he obtained after his supposed death. For me, I'm trying to understand the very "heart" that he spoke of. What did he mean, was his understanding a human one? A hollow? Or was it just something unique wholly unto himself? The UNMASKED chapter featuring his history also highlighted his nihilism, and why he believed that nothing held meaning before his eyes. He was literally incapable of emotion, of even feeling itself, except one in particular. He questioned things, he questioned everything around him, I think that was out of his own ignorance, and it relates to the quote you have one the Canon to Fanon version you have ---Ignorance. By the way is that quote actually in canon or something you came up with, because its quite fitting. Well what are your thoughts on this? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC)